


#32

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [32]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#32

for twinbing

Waking up the morning after was always an interesting thing. This particular morning, it seemed like the stadium from last night was in his hotel room, complete with all cheering, screaming and stomping. JC cracked one eye open and there was Justin, and the flickering light from the TV. He had to swallow twice before he could get his voice to work at all.

"Will you please turn that off?" God, he hated hangovers. Any little noise, any bit of light, and it was hell trying to keep his head from exploding from movement when he _had_ to get up and piss. He waited, but the noise didn't abate; the crowds were still cheering whatever it was. "Justin. For the love of god, please. Turn it off. Or mute it."

"Oh, you're awake. Can't turn it off, C - it's the pre-bowl stuff." The bed moved alarmingly when Justin bounced onto it, and JC squinched his eyes shut against the roiling in his stomach and the hammers in his head. "Dude. How much did you drink last night?" Justin's voice was soft, gentle, right near his ear. JC shivered.

"I dunno. Me an' Chris an' Joey were doing shots, man." He opened one eye cautiously when the world stopped bouncing. "Get me some Tylenol? Please?"

"Want some food?"

Oh, god. Just the thought of food made him shudder, and JC pressed his lips closed. "No. Thank you."

He thought he heard Justin chuckle, but the roaring in his head made it hard to be sure. JC was grateful when warm hands pressed the pills into his hand, then helped him sit up to swallow them down with some water. Justin pressed a kiss to his mouth, and another to his ear. "Sleep," he whispered. "I'll wake you up later."

"Soundcheck," JC said faintly.

"Not today-we're here 'til tomorrow, remember?"

He made a soft noise and sank back into sleep, Justin's fingers stroking across his forehead, his cheeks, thumb teasing over his mouth.

He thought it was a dream, at first, something wonderful and warm sliding through the pain haze. The kiss tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, and it was sweet and sexy, tongue teasing around, licking at his lips, his tongue, the soft inside of his mouth. JC moaned and reached out, fingers sliding over short-buzzed hair that tickled and still felt unbearably sexy against his skin.

Wet heat abandoned his mouth, traveled over his chin and jaw, then down his throat. JC growled softly when teeth nipped at him, hard suction following, pulling warmth up through him to that one spot. No, not that one. He was hard, throbbing, and when warm fingers closed around him, he groaned and arched upward. "Justin-"

"Morning, sunshine." Summer-blue eyes and a wide grin and JC loved waking up to him, to this. And his headache was gone. It was cool and dim in the room, and quiet, and his headache was gone and desire was winding its way through him, electricity snapping at his nerve endings.

"C'mere," he whispered, tugging at Justin 'til he covered him. It was cool in the room and JC's skin prickled with the coolwarm between the air and Justin's body. So much hot skin, touching him from chest to toes. Justin was hard too, rocking gently against him. "Such a sexy boy," he growled, licking at the neck that was just within reach and too tempting to pass up. Justin shivered against him and rocked harder, more purposefully. JC thrust up, cock rubbing between their bellies. So good. He licked at Justin's ear and growled softly, "Wanna fuck you, J."

"I can so get behind that." Justin bit at his mouth, licked at the sting, then sat up. JC shifted to move but Justin pressed him back down against the mattress, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "Just hang on."

And wow, it was pretty damn sexy to watch Justin roll the condom down over his dick, and even sexier when he turned, kneeling up so JC could see his backside, and lubed himself up, two fingers stretching the tight muscle, sliding inside. JC gripped the base of his dick and closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep, because-fuck. That was just incredibly sexy to watch.

Low laughter made him look again, and Justin was grinning above him. "C'mon, man. Please. I'm dyin' here." And he was. Which was weird, because it wasn't like he didn't get laid regularly, but yeah. Body in full overdrive, like a resurge from last night's energy. Justin smirked at him, but lowered himself slowly onto JC, and good fucking god, it was incredible. Always really good, but like this...it was a slow enveloping of tight, clutching heat and gave around him, opened for him.

Justin had a pained look on his face - or maybe it was concentration. JC wasn't sure, couldn't make his vocal cords work to ask. All that came out was a soft grunt, and then a louder one when Justin pushed down, took him fully in. Droplets of sweat rolled down the side of Justin's neck, and JC wanted to lick them up, taste the salt. He settled his hands on Justin's hips and rocked slowly, pushing upward, grinning when Justin groaned and pushed down to meet him.

He let Justin control the pace, watched blue eyes darken with arousal, need, heard the whimpers coming faster and louder. It was hard to hold back; he wanted to roll him over and slam in hard and fast, but this was good, getting better, because the more Justin wanted it, the faster he rocked and moved. JC reached for Justin's dick, stroked it slowly, rubbing the shining drops of pre-come into the silky hot skin, then made his strokes faster, a little harder. Justin increased their pace, shoving himself down. He stiffened in mid-thrust, chest heaving with his panting, and JC shuddered when he came, body clenching hard and tight around his cock, thick spurts of sticky fluid landing on his chest and belly.

He did flip them over then, Justin still pleasure-dazed beneath him, body lax and accepting of the hard, fast thrusts. JC shivered as need wound through him, gathered low in his belly then spread out again in a whitehot flash. He drove himself one last time into Justin and held there, body burning with pleasure. He could hear Justin's soft cries and whimpers, heard his own ringing in his head. JC sank down slowly onto Justin and rolled them onto their sides, still joined.

"Best headache cure ever," he muttered against sweaty skin. Justin shook with laughter against him, breath still coming shallow and ragged.

"We aim to please, yo."

JC snorted and snuggled closer. Definitely better than Tylenol any day.

~fin~  
  



End file.
